


Wolfstar

by AuroraDefae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, marauder era, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraDefae/pseuds/AuroraDefae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please don't judge me by this. This is probably my most hated work I've published. <br/>Thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolfstar

**Author's Note:**

> For lack of better name. My first ship fiction I've ever written, by request

_Bloody Hell._

****

“Remus, that blanket will not help. You’d move a whole lot faster if you discarded it and ran.”

****

The short blob wrapped in the dark blanket grumbled in response and plodded quickly on. Sirius just sighed. They had gotten out later than usual to go to the Screaming Shack, and Remus had gotten the brilliant idea to cover himself in a blanket as if he could hold back the moon, which was set to rise in twenty or so minutes. The whomping willow loomed in the distance, waving around as if in an ethereal nightmare. The night was silent, only interrupted by a few crickets and their whispers.

****

After much wheedling, Sirius got Remus to unwrap the blanket a little to walk faster. He quickly morphed to his animagus form, a big, dark dog, and tapped the root after dodging the branches. Remus quickly shuffled into the opening at the roots, and Sirius perked up his ears and stared out at the grounds. Convincing himself that no one was there, he ducked into the hole after his friend as the moon started rising.

****

His hackles raised a bit, as they always did, when Remus let out a cry of pain that turned into a half-human, half-animal cry. The unearthly mix of cry and howl came again, far ahead of him. Remus was trying to hold back the transformation until he got to the shack. Last time he had done that, it hadn't been pretty.  He ran faster down the earthy tunnel, wanting to be near him when the change completed. He cursed Jamie's broken arm, and also the Slytherin who had cursed the Gryffindor's broomsticks before the match. There was one last cry of, "Sirius!" before Remus completely changed.

****

If he hasn't been used to it, he would've turned tail at the sight that met him in the Shack. As it was, he still had to drag himself into the tiny room where the were-Remus was hunched over, howling and shrieking. Remus fell silent, rocking back and forth, his head in his clawed paws. Sirius sat back, his muscles tense to defend himself if one of the werewolf's capricious moods struck him.

****

It was nearly an hour later when one did, and Remus went completely straight in a strange and chilling contortion. Sirius watched him, his canine heart thundering in his chest. The werewolf twisted around to look at him with big, red bulging eyes. _This is Remus. This is Remus._ He repeated that to himself, trying to not run as every nerve was telling him to. _This is your best friend. This is the one who makes sure you get all the cake you want at supper. This is Remus._

_**** _

The werewolf lunged at him, and Sirius wasn't able to dodge out of the way as they fell through the doorway, falling down the stairs as they fought. With desperation, Sirius threw his friend off of him, wincing as there was a loud crack and the werewolf fell on top of him, unconscious.

****

Sirius must have passed out too, as the next thing he knew, he was waking to soft light shining through the cracks of the the shack, his friend groaning as he woke up.

****

"Sirius, what the hell happened?"

Sirius shook his head as best he could, as he was still pinned under Remus, and replied, "We were fighting, and I tried to throw you off....and, well, you got bumped in the head and went unconscious."

****

Remus tried to get off of Sirius, but only fell back, completely limp. "Ugh, I'm sorry, Sirius, I'm so sorry. This is so stupid, but I can't move. I'm an idiot."

****

"No you aren't, smart one."

****

"But-" Remus tried to protest, but that was when Sirius raised his head the inch to kiss his friend. Their hearts thundered simultaneously as they registered the fact that they were kissing. Maybe it was his lack of sleep lately, but Sirius burst out laughing. Remus just looked down at him, his sleepy and confused face just making Sirius laugh harder.

****

Mustering the strength to roll over, Sirius unpinned himself from under his friend's nobody and stood up, still laughing. Remus just looked up at him expectantly, his ragged clothing hanging limply from his person. Sirius stopped laughing as he took in the time and their situation.

****

_"Shit."_

****

Remus cocked his head at him, a question on his face.

****

"No James, no invisibility cloak. We have to wait for Dumbledore."

****

Sirius sat down in front of his friend, looking at him for a minute before turning his head away from him. Remus coughed, and then silence fell again.

****

"Moony, you know how...." Sirius started, hugging his knees to his chest.

****

"I do too, idiot." And then Remus leaned the distance between them and they kissed again, more tenderly.

****

They scrambled apart, however, when they heard floorboards creak and Dumbledore walked in.

****

"You two boys can't skip all your classes today, though the two of you seem to have contracted an awful red rash on your faces," he said, smiling at the two friends before throwing the cloak at them and turning on his heel.

****

The two friends glanced at each other, their ears bright red. Sirius suppressed more laughter, and Remus shook his head at him before throwing the cloak over the two of them.

****

It was already noon by the time they started across the grounds, trying to stay in the shadows and away from the gaggles of students socializing in the spring air.

And they walked hand....in hand.


End file.
